


Justified Means

by timeiscontagious



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiscontagious/pseuds/timeiscontagious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So go ahead and judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justified Means

I would be the first to admit that I am a bad person.

But I am also a vampire so I am excused from all of my bad behavior. What can I say? It’s in my nature. Plus, I have had reasons for all of my actions. And regardless of what others say or think, I do not to things at whim. All of my actions are calculated, carefully crafted to gain a particular outcome. I am not a slave to my temper.

Having said that, I believe I am in the right. What would you do if you knew that there were a number of people coming after you in the hopes of burning you alive? What if you knew that your only chance at survival would be to sacrifice a group of people who would do the same to you in a heartbeat? Would you shudder at the thought and be killed? Or would you gather up your wits and get the hell out of town?

And how would you feel if you saw the man you love fawning all over someone else, loving someone for the very same reasons he loved you? Would not your fists clench and your eyes narrow? Don’t tell me that there has never been a moment in your life when you didn’t wish a bus would hit your love’s current girlfriend? Go ahead. Think about it. I can wait. If you claim to have never thought about it, then you’re a liar.  

Say what you want about me, but at least I have the courage to go after what I want. I don’t sit at home and cry. I square my shoulders and form a plan of attack. To me, the end justifies the means.

So go ahead and judge me. Just remember.

You’re no better than I am. You just don’t know it yet.


End file.
